


Perfect

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: Optimus never knew love could be like this.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 32
Kudos: 83





	Perfect

Optimus held his breath as watched the spark slip into the protoform, crossing his digits, praying like he never had before. 

After what felt like an eternity, the protoform's optics blinked online- oh Primus, one blue and one red, how _adorable_ \- and the little intake opened on a wail. 

Optimus had to manually wrestle his sire coding down from attacking the medics to get to his sparkling, then manually wrestle Megatron away from doing the same. 

"Optimus, _please,_ " Megatron hissed at him. 

"I know, I _know_ \- Ratchet, can you be quicker?"

The medic hurried over to them, wiping off the goo of the medical scan from the protoform's round body, muttering, "Alright, alright, I'm coming, calm down," and put the entirely too cute, round, wiggling frame into Megatron's outstretched servos. Knockout handed Optimus the energon bottle and commented, " _Quite_ the engine on that little bitlet. You two are going to have your servos full with that one, that's for sure."

Optimus grinned giddily at the thought, bringing the bottle near the protoform's mouth to suck. He and Megatron chuckled in unison when the bitlet started feeding voraciously, gnawing at the rubber in intervals. 

Bliss drifted over their bond and they sank into each other with a sigh. Optimus reached out and rubbed a digit against the soft malleable cheek, cooing at the bitlet, and tightened his grip on Megatron's arm painfully when they made a staticy coo back. Megatron buried his helm in Optimus' neck cables, letting out a strained, "They're so cute."

"They really are," Optimus agreed, trying to contain all the emotions in his spark before it exploded. "Can I-" 

The bitlet was in his arms before he could finish. "You have five minutes."

Optimus spared a second to roll his optics, then got a better grip on his baby (His _baby,_ he had a _baby, HE WAS A SIRE)_ and brought them up to kiss their helm. It was the softest thing he had ever felt and Optimus quickly kissed them again and again all over their tiny little helm, earning a giggle. 

His mouth fell open and his finials frantically moved back and forth at the noise and he looked at his conjunx in excitement. Megatron was staring at them fondly, tears in his optics and Optimus' spark wrenched. 

"Oh, don't cry, love, you'll make me cry too," He breathed, shifting closer and grabbing a servo. Megatron sniffed and pecked him, laughing slightly. He reached out to stroke their bitlet too, like he couldn't actually believe they were here. 

The little sparkling was looking at them curiously, mismatched optics bright and shining, and then revved their little engine at them. They revved their own in unison back and the bitlet laughed again. 

Optimus couldn't believe they were so perfect. 

There was a thumping on the door of the medbay and Rodimus' voice rang through it, "Can we come in already?", closely followed by ten other voices telling him to shut up. 

Optimus quirked an eye ridge at his conjunx who kissed him, kissed the bitlet and called out, "Come in."

The door was thrown open and dozens of mechs and femmes strode inside, nearly vibrating in excitement. Megatron reluctantly passed the sparkling on and they all took turns holding them and crying. A lot of people were crying actually, the only one who wasn't was Optimus himself. He was too happy to cry. 

Optimus sighed and leaned into Megatron again, content. He had his conjunx, his friends, his family and now his baby. There was nothing more he could ask for. 

"What's their name?" Ultra Magnus asked suddenly and everyone turned to them. Optimus blinked, processor suddenly blank of all the names they had been fighting over the past few months, unable to remember what they'd finally chosen. 

"We're going to let them choose when they grow," Megatron told them and oh, right, yeah, "They have the right to their own name."

Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the room. The bitlet finally came back to their arms and Optimus kissed them again. 

"All right, all right," Ratchet cut in, wiping away his own tears, "Now get out, the lot of you. The next one's coming."

Optimus frowned, feeling the confusion over the conjunx bond, "What do you mean?"

The medics froze. Red Alert, First Aid and Knockout looked at each other. 

"Please tell me one of you told them." 

"I thought you were telling them."

"I didn't tell them." 

"What didn't you tell us?" Megatron snapped, agitated. Optimus put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

Ratchet stopped glaring at the other medics and turned to them with a sigh, "Sparklings never come in ones. The normal is two or three, with warframes four or five, with two warframes six. We had taken a scan early on and determined how many you were going to have, which these _idiots_ were supposed to inform you of." 

Optimus was feeling too many emotions to be anything other than numb. Megatron next to him was tense and unmoving. His processor was too tied up to offer his conjunx any possible comfort and he managed to get out, "Well? How many sparklings do we have?" 

Ratchet winced, and the others had already started filing out of the room in advance before he answered, "It's probably because of the matrix, but- eight. No wonder you two were taking this so well."

Optimus couldn't help it. He burst into tears.

Eight. _Eight babies._ He couldn't believe it. 

Megatron wasn't sharing as much of his joy though, with more dread and horror mixed with alarm at Optimus' sobbing. Optimus supposed that was fair- he wasn't the carrying party here, after all and eight sparklings would be hell to raise, but. _Eight. Sparklings._

Megatron spoke as he finally started winding down from his crying, "Optimus?"

Optimus sniffed and looked up, "Yeah?"

Megatron kissed him deeply once and then handed him the bitlet, "Get out of here before I shoot you."

Optimus laughed, pressing another kiss against that scowling mouth, "Yeah, yeah. We'll manage, you know. We've been through worse."

Megatron pushed him away lightly, "I'll put _you_ through worse if you ever knock me up again. Stupid Prime, with your stupid Matrix, get out!"

Optimus laughed fondly, tears still dripping down his faceplates and moved to kiss his bondmate one last time and let Megatron kiss their bitlet, then retreating into a side room before the silver mech could throw something at him. 

He rumbled his engine at his bitlet (looks like they were going to have to use the names after all) and kissed their audials as they yawned quietly. He looked up at the night sky and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. 

"I'm so happy to meet you," He told the sleeping bitlet after a while, "I can't wait to meet the rest. "

* * *

Later, surrounded by eight dozing protoforms he turned to their exhausted carrier and whispered, "They're perfect."

Megatron smiled, optics shut and lying tiredly in Optimus' arms, "They are."

Optimus exvented and leaned down, kissing his bondmate again, overcome. They broke away and Megatron breathed out, "I love you."

Tears pricked at Optimus' optics. He shut them off and kissed Megatron again, love for him and all the sparklings so strong he thought his spark would spill out of his frame, and whispered back, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired I will whip this in shape in the morning.


End file.
